From CIA with Love
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang Naruto dan Clou. Siapa itu Clou? Sixth Project :first NarutoxSasuke MERRY ANNIVERSAIRE FBSN! Hope the agents and FBSN will get more and more succesfull!   Dedicated for FBSN, my friends, and YOU! Enjoy! :D


**A N.S's fiction **

_**Basic of Masashi Kishimoto's Manga**_

_**For First Year of FBSN Anniversaire in Challenge Theme : Secrets Agent**_

* * *

**Langley, Virginia-USA ( March, 17th 2010, 13.44 p.m)**

Suasana siang hari yang dihiasi teriknya sang surya sama sekali tak mempengaruhi kantor yang memiliki title CIA itu. Dinas rahasia milik _United States of America _ini memiliki jaringan informasi terlengkap di seluruh dunia. Siapapun, apapun, dapat didapatkan oleh agen-agen CIA untuk menuntaskan misinya. Siapapun yang berani bermusuhan dengan CIA, maka sama saja dengan mencari musuh yang mengerikan.

Di tengah hiruk-pikuknya kantor, sesosok pemuda pirang terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kerja. Dia sedang berhadapan dengan Presiden Direktur yang mengetuai seluruh seluk beluk dinas rahasia ini. Rambut kuning gadingnya yang terikat dua lurus ke bawah bergerak pelan saat punggung tegas itu menyandar.

"Jadi… kau Namikaze Naruto?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Namikaze Naruto itu menatap sang penguasa CIA. Sebuah senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya.

"Ya. Salam kenal, _Mrs_. Tsunade."

"Panggil aku Tsunade. Aku dengar dari Kakashi kau memiliki potensi, Naruto," jawab wanita cantik yang wajahnya masih seperti gadis itu.

"Tidak. _Mr_. Kakashi hanya melebih-lebihkan saja," sungut Naruto sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya sendiri.

Senyum kecil terpampang di wajah Tsunade. Lelaki di hadapannya ini sungguh mirip dengan salah satu agen handalnya, Namikaze Minato. Tentu saja, karena mereka berdua adalah ayah dan anak. Namikaze Minato adalah seorang agen yang selalu menyelesaikan misi yang dibebankan padanya dengan hasil yang sempurna. Hampir semua kemampuan agen tingkat tinggi dikuasai oleh lelaki yang memiliki istri bernama Namikaze Kushina ini.

Sampai-sampai, Namikaze Minato mendapatkan gelar "_The King of Spyrant_" yang artinya Agen terhebat sepanjang dia berkarir disana. Tetapi, dia bukan lagi seorang agen CIA. Demi membesarkan putranya, dia bersikeras meninggalkan CIA. Dan, atas kerja kerasnya yang berhasil menangkap gerombolan paling berbahaya yang dijuluki Akatsuki, sang ratu CIA mengizinkan agen terbaiknya pergi.

Mereka berdua pindah ke Jepang, negara asal Namikaze Kushina. Tak berapa lama, lahirlah putra mereka, Namikaze Naruto.

Tapi, jangan kira bahwa Naruto masuk ke CIA dengan mengandalkan nama ayahnya. Dia berlatih dengan Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi adalah seorang agen kelas S yang berada satu tingkat di bawah kelas Minato, sedikit lagi mungkin dia akan menjadi agen terbaik CIA nanti.

Kakashi memiliki ciri fisik alami lelaki yang dapat dikatakan sebagai lelaki tampan. Ciri khas dari agen ini adalah maskernya. Dia selalu menutupi separo wajahnya dengan masker yang kontras dengan warna perak rambutnya.

Agen satu ini dikenal karena kemampuan analisis dan inderanya. Dia tidak pernah salah dalam menilai karakteristik seseorang. Dan, karena itu pula Tsunade begitu mempercayai agen yang satu ini. Sebelum Naruto diterima, dia diuji terlebih dahulu oleh Kakashi. Dilatih selama satu bulan di pusat pelatihan khusus milik CIA, akan membuka kemampuan sejati seseorang.

Dan itu, terjadi pada seorang Namikaze Naruto. Hatake Kakashi telah mengakuinya dan Tsunade menerimanya.

"Kau harus tahu, semua agen akan berpasangan. Memiliki partner dan kalian akan bekerja sama, saling membantu. Mengerti, Naruto?" jelas Tsunade.

"Ya, _Miss,_" jawab Naruto senang.

"_Fine._ Shizune, _come in_."

"_Yes, Miss,_" jawab seorang wanita berambut hitam yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan dominan abu-abu-hitam ini.

"Bawa dia menuju ruang 026."

"Eh? Dia harus berpasangan dengan 'dia'?"

"Cobalah. Kakashi memberiku masukan dan aku melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam lelaki ini."

"_Then I'll believe you, My Lady,_"jawab Shizune sopan. Dia agak terkejut saat nona-nya ini menyuruh lelaki pirang ini berpartner dengan '_dia'. _Tapi saat melihat kilat ketegasan dalam mata Tsunade, Shizune yakin ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri sosok di hadapan nona-nya itu.

"Ayo, Naruto."

"Ok. Terima kasih banyak,_ Miss_. Saya akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya," Naruto beranjak bangun. Setelah menunduk pelan pada Tsunade, lelaki itu pergi berlari mengikuti Shizune yang sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Aku yakin… si pirang itu akan berhasil menjadi partner-_nya,_" Tsunade bergumam sambil tersenyum puas.

.

.

"Naruto, ini Clou. Clou ini Naruto," kata Shizune memperkenalkan kedua lelaki itu.

Sesosok lelaki yang menggunakan jas hitam elegan yang dipanggil Clou itu hanya berdiri diam di hadapan Shizune dan Naruto. Matanya yang berwarna kehitaman seperti sang batu obsidian hanya memandang kedua sosok di hadapannya ini dengan dingin.

"Salam kenal, Clou," kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Clou. Tak lupa senyuman yang selalu hadir di wajah kecoklatannya.

Naruto tahu bahwa lelaki di depannya ini adalah salah satu agen terbaik CIA saat ini. Kakashi sudah mengetahui kemampuan alamiah yang luar biasa dari lelaki yang dipanggil Clou ini.

Clou hanya diam tak bereaksi. Tangannya masih tetap diam di dalam saku celananya –sama sekali tidak menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Ekspresinya tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Hei, aku sedang mengajakmu berkenalan. Sopan sedikit kenapa?" kata Naruto kesal karena tangannya sama sekali tidak mendapatkan balasan jabatan sejak tadi.

"…"

"_Y-you such a_–"

"Siapa dia… Shizune?" suara tenang nan dingin itu keluar dari bibir tipis milik Clou.

"Ah! Aku lupa, dia adalah partner barumu, Clou. Kalau begitu, silakan saling mengenal lebih dekat!" Shizune tersenyum lebar. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera menuju pintu keluar yang terbuka dan tertutup secara otomatis.

"_Miss_ Shizune!" Naruto memprotes saat wanita berambut hitam itu meninggalkannya bersama sosok dingin ini.

Naruto menggerutu pelan. Kemudian, mata beriris warna safir itu menangkap sebuah siluet yang berdiri tegap. Namun, ada perasaan aneh yang menyentuh pelan saat melihat lelaki berambut berwarna biru kehitaman itu. Sosok itu… terlihat sendirian.

"Hei, kau. Namamu hanya Clou? Aku tidak yakin kalau itu adalah nama aslimu," tanya Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Sosok itu hanya diam. Tubuhnya menegang sebentar.

"Kau ini punya mulut tidak sih? _I'm asking you_, Clou!" Naruto maju sehingga dia benar-benar ada di belakang tubuh Clou.

"_Shut up_."

Dan dua buah kata itu meluncur dengan mulus dari sang lelaki yang –_baru disadari Naruto_– ternyata memiliki kulit putih pucat itu.

Naruto terkesiap mendengar kata-kata seperti itu bisa keluar dari lelaki yang ada membelakanginya itu. Dia yakin bahwa lelaki ini sudah mengalami hal yang berat dalam hidupnya sehingga sisi dinginnya lepas, tak tertutupi oleh suatu apapun.

"Heh, tenang saja. Aku bukan orang lemah yang akan ciut begitu mendengar kata-katamu itu."

"_None of my business_."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Hn."

Naruto penasaran dengan orang ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik, tapi dia ingin mengenal Clou.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak memandangku?"

"… Aku tidak akan memandang siapapun yang tak berarti untukku."

Naruto diam lagi. Kata-kata Clou itu sungguh-sungguh membuatnya merasa tertantang. Yah, jangan salahkan dia jika rasa 'tak-mau-kalah' itu ada dalam dirinya.

"Hmm, apakah itu suatu tantangan untukku, Clou?" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai pelan.

"_I don't care," _jawab Clou sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan lelaki berkulit kecoklatan yang tersenyum lebar di belakangnya.

"Clou. Menarik," kata Naruto sambil memasang cengiran.

.

**CIA's Office ( April, 16th 2010, 14.55 p.m )**

Sebuah restoran cepat saji yang berada di lantai dua kantor utama CIA _-yang menyediakan makanan berkuah kesukaan Naruto-_ dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam orang. Harga makanannya yang cukup terjangkau serta suasana tenang dan bersih, membuat restoran ini sangat diminati para agen dan seluruh bagian dari kantor pusat CIA.

Namikaze Naruto berjalan dengan bersemangat saat memasuki tempat makan ini. Dia segera memesan semangkok ramen jumbo untuk mengisi tenaganya.

Sudah sebulan sejak ia menjadi agen di CIA. Dia masih belajar hal-hal dasar, sebelum siap menjadi agen lapangan. Seminggu yang lalu dia sudah belajar teori, hari ini dia belajar menggunakan senjata yang cocok menjadi miliknya.

Dari tes yang dilakukan Asuma –_agen spesial bagian senjata_–, Naruto mendapatkan sebuah senjata berupa pistol revolver jenis _Smith-Wesson_. Keseimbangan yang dimilikinya sungguh cocok untuk menggunakan jenis ini.

Dia sudah mencoba latihan lapangan bersama partnernya, Clou. Namun, dia sungguh tipe _survival._ Dia selalu bertahan sendiri dan tidak pernah minta bantuan pada Naruto. Dan tidak pernah mau memandang mata Naruto, sekalipun mereka sedang ada di dalam satu ruangan. Itu sungguh tidak membuat Naruto merasa nyaman. Dia merasa diacuhkan.

Namun, dia selalu bertekad untuk membuat mata hitam kelam itu memandangnya. Dia sungguh ingin di dalam mata indah itu… ada dirinya.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, Naruto mencari tempat duduk yang cukup nyaman. Disana, dia berbincang dan mencoba mencari informasi tentang Clou dengan agen-agen lain.

Clou datang ke CIA sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Entah apa tujuannya, tapi dari sikap dan kelakuannya, bisa dipastikan Clou mencari, ah tepatnya memburu seseorang. Hampir seluruh agen yang dipasangkan dengannya selalu minta untuk berganti partner setelah dua-tiga hari mereka bergabung. Entah apa alasannya.

Satu hal lagi tentang seorang Clou yang membuat Namikaze Naruto… penasaran.

Dan, dia semakin yakin kalau 'Clou' bukanlah nama asli dari lelaki yang memiliki mata senada dengan langit malam itu.

.

.

**Tsunade's Room ( April 16th 2010, 18.27 p.m )**

"Naruto, Clou. Ada kejanggalan yang terjadi di pusat kota. Dari satelit di dapatkan gambar ada seorang yang dicurigai sebagai anggota _BlackMassMurder._ Kalian tahu mereka bukan?"

"Tentu," jawab Naruto.

Clou yang mendengarkan perkataan Tsunade hanya diam. Tak ada yang tahu kalau ada sebuah kilat penuh kebencian terpatri dalam matanya saat kata 'BlackMassMurder' itu terucap dari Tsunade.

_BlackMassMurder_ adalah suatu perkumpulan yang disinyalir memiliki suatu insting untuk terus membunuh. Dan mereka memiliki kecenderungan membunuh para petinggi negara. Untuk jumlah anggota, belum ada yang tahu karena kegiatan kriminal mereka sungguh rapi dan terencana.

"Ada gambar yang menunjukkan gerak gerik dari dari anggota itu. Dia sudah mengintai kediaman senat Anko sejak tiga hari yang lalu."

"Orang ini memakai pakaian yang tidak mencolok. Selalu hitam. Dari gambar yang kami dapatkan, dia memakai kacamata dan memiliki warna perak di rambutnya."

"Selidiki dan selesaikan."

"Ini misi lapangan yang pertama untuk kalian. Bekerja samalah."

"_Yes,_ _Miss _Tsunade."

.

.

**Langley, Virginia, 12th Street ( 19.00 p.m )**

"Dia sungguh terlihat seperti orang biasa."

"Hn."

"Tapi, aku merasakan hawa tidak nyaman dari dia. Dia benar-benar ingin membunuh."

"Hn."

"Ah. Dia berbelok ke _mini market._"

"Hn."

Mereka mengikuti lelaki berkacamata yang masuk ke minimarket dan berbelok ke bagian peralatan dapur. Mereka berdua semakin waspada ketika lelaki itu mengambil sebuah pisau dapur yang ukurannya terbilang besar. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh gerakan tiba-tiba lelaki itu.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka berdua. Clou dan Naruto langsung berakting seperti pembeli yang sedang memilih barang-barang untuk dapur mereka. Merasakan tidak ada yang berbahaya, lelaki itu segera meninggalkan _station_ bagian dapur itu.

Sekilas, Naruto menangkap hasrat membunuh dari mata hitam lelaki itu.

"Dia… orangnya, Clou."

"Ya."

Naruto tertegun. Akhirnya, setelah berkutat dengan 'Hn-Hn-Hn' milik partnernya ini selama beberapa minggu, dia mendapatkan sebuah kata 'Ya' dari bibir Clou.

"Hahaha," Naruto tertawa lega. Tidak mengerti. Mendengar satu kata dari Clou saja membuatnya sungguh senang.

Clou hanya diam–_menatap Naruto tak mengerti_.

"Akhirnya kau berbicara padaku juga, Clou," katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Melihat itu, Clou terkesiap. Dia merasakan sesuatu bergerak pelan di dalam… hatinya.

"Ayo. Sebelum target itu hilang!"

Naruto menarik lengan Clou dengan pelan. Mengajaknya bergegas untuk mengikuti lelaki tadi yang sudah menuju kasir. Dengan mengambil tiga buah cup ramen, mereka berdua menuju kasir. Mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak kehilangan jejak dari lelaki berjas hitam itu.

.

**( 19.44 p.m )**

Lampu-lampu yang menerangi jalan _12th Street _ini menyala terang. Banyak orang berlalu lalang untuk menikmati nikmatnya kehidupan malam. Kedua lelaki itu masih terus mengikuti target mereka dengan waspada dan hati-hati. Langkah target itu begitu cepat, sehingga Clou dan Naruto harus mengikutinya dengan setengah berlari.

Target itu berhenti. Clou dan Naruto berhenti di balik bayangan pohon beringin yang menjadi pohon penyejuk di taman tempat mereka berada sekarang. Saat mereka kembali melihat apa yang dilakukan target, mereka terkejut.

Target itu... hilang.

**SRET**

"_Looking for me, huh?_" suara berat yang terdengar kejam itu terdengar di belakang tubuh mereka. Dengan sigap Clou dan Naruto mengambil pistol mereka dan mengarahkannya ke arah lelaki yang tersenyum kejam itu. Jarak mereka hanya sekitar tiga meter.

"Jadi, anjing CIA sekarang mengganggu _kami_?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau daging yang berukuran besar untuk sebuah pisau.

"_Who are you?_" tanya Naruto sambil tetap mengacungkan mulut pistol itu ke arah target mereka.

"Bukan 'kamu' tapi 'kalian', _dudes. We are BlackMassMurder,"_

Suara tembakan terdengar kencang. Tapi dengan tenang, lelaki berkacamata itu menghindari hujan peluru dari pistol milik Clou.

"_You_..." geram Clou. Seluruh matanya berkilat penuh kebencian saat menembakkan peluru ke arah target.

"Kau... aku kenal tatapan itu. 'Uchiha' kan?"

Naruto terkejut. Uchiha. Dia merasa familiar dengan kata itu.

"_Damn," _Clou berlari cepat ke arah lelaki itu sambil terus menembakkan pelurunya dengan runtut.

"Clou! Jangan gegabah!"

Naruto segera membantu Clou dari arah yang berlawanan. Dia menembak target dari sisi kanan dan Clou dari sisi kiri. Target itu melompat dan menghindari peluru-peluru itu dengan tepat. Sepertinya, dia sungguh terbiasa.

"_I will kill you,_"desis Clou penuh kebencian. Naruto sudah sering mendengar nada dingin dari lelaki ini. Tapi, yang ini... lain.

"Seperti _kami_ yang membunuh keluargamu? Ayah, Ibu dan Kakakmu?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

Naruto ingat. Uchiha adalah suatu keluarga yang memiliki jabatan tinggi dalam pemerintahan senat. Dan, keluarga itu dibantai habis oleh _BlackMassMurder _sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Tepat... beberapa waktu sebelum Clou bergabung.

_'Clou... keluarga Uchiha?'_ batin Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto sempat berpikir lebih lama, dia melihat Clou yang sudah kewalahan. Gerakannya mulai melambat dan daya konsentrasi pelurunya melemah. Dan... yang membuatnya serasa mati di tempat, lelaki berkacamata itu tepat ada di belakang Clou dan bersiap mengayunkan pisau besarnya ke arah lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"CLOU!" Naruto berteriak dan berlari dengan cepat ke arah partnernya itu. Dia tidak ingin Clou terluka. Sungguh.

**JLEBB**

Hening.

"Na...ruto?"

"Cih!" lelaki berkacamata itu segera menarik pisaunya yang berlumuran... darah. Dengan cepat dia berlari, tapi refleks Clou lebih cepat. Dia sempat menembakkan sebuah peluru di lengan kanannya.

"_Ukh! I will revenge this_, Uchiha!"

"N-Naruto?" Clou sama sekali tidak mempedulikan target itu. Lelaki berambut pirang di hadapannya ini yang lebih penting.

"Ukh,"

Clou melihat lelaki berambut pirang itu menekan perutnya. Dia melihat jaket hitam Naruto seperti ternoda sesuatu. Clou menyentuhnya pelan. Telapak tangan yang menyentuh jaket Naruto menjadi berwarna merah.

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu yang bisa Clou katakan. Dia terlalu terkejut karena partnernya ini berlumuran darah seperti ini. Ah, bukan. Dia terkejut karena Naruto menolongnya.

"Uhuk! Akh... karena, ukh... aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Clou," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Clou merasa sakit. Sakit melihat senyum itu.

"Bodoh."

Dia tidak suka dilindungi. Dia tidak suka ada yang berkorban untuknya. Dan dia benci karena sekarang dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk segera menyelamatkan lelaki ini. Badannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Lemas.

"Hahaha. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, Clou. Dan aku senang kau tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil tertawa. Kali ini, tangan berwarna kecoklatan itu menyentuh pelan pipi putih pucat milik Clou.

"Hei... _trust me_," lirihnya. Mata birunya menatap dalam mata hitam Clou, sebelum kedua mata beriris safir itu menutup perlahan.

"Naruto!" Clou mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto yang lemas.

"_Kakashi! Help me. Now!"_

Itu hal terakhir yang Clou ingat. Menelepon Kakashi untuk segera datang ke tempat dia dan Naruto berada.

_._

_._

**Langley's Hospital. Room : 038 ( April 17th 09.32 a.m )**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang memiliki warna putih dominan, terlihat dua orang lelaki yang sedang tertidur. Bedanya, yang satu terbaring di atas tempat tidur, di sekeliling perutnya ada perban putih. Sedangkan yang satunya, tertidur sambil duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

Perlahan, mata biru yang semula tertutup itu membuka. Sebuah erangan kecil terdengar saat lelaki berambut pirang itu mencoba bangun.

Sosok yang sedang tertidur tadi segera terbangun. Mata hitamnya mengerjap dan dengan cepat tangannya menahan tubuh yang mencoba bangun itu.

"Bodoh. Kau terluka," katanya sambil menidurkan Naruto kembali.

"Ah, aku lupa. Hahaha," Naruto memberikan cengiran kepada lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan ini.

Clou hanya menatap Naruto diam.

"Kenapa diam? Kau terlalu senang aku baik-baik saja ya?" gurau Naruto.

"Kalau kau mati bagaimana, hah? Bodoh!" desis Sasuke. Tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

Naruto tak menyangka Clou berkata seperti itu. Ada rasa kecemasan yang tersirat dalam desisan itu. Perlahan, Naruto menyentuh dagu Clou pelan.

Clou terkesiap. Dia mencoba menjauhkan diri namun terlambat. Wajah mereka berdua berdekatan. Matanya bertatapan secara dekat dengan mata safir milik Naruto.

"Maaf... sudah membuatmu khawatir. Aku sungguh tidak ingin melihat kau terluka, Clou."

"Aku tidak suka."

"Biarpun kau tidak suka, aku akan terus melakukannya."

"_Stupid."_

"_Because of you_, Clou."

Panas. Clou merasakan wajahnya panas saat melihat cengiran Naruto. Tapi, tentu saja ekspresinya tidak mengalami banyak perubahan.

"Aku sayang padamu. Percayalah padaku, Clou," kata Naruto sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Sasuke. Mengarahkan mata hitam kelam itu agar menatap lurus pada matanya.

"..."

"Apakah itu artinya 'Ya'?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku anggap kau setuju!"

Naruto mengecup dahi Clou pelan. Clou merasakan kelembutan dari lelaki pirang ini. Entah kenapa, Clou bisa merasakan perasaan lembut menyelubungi tubuhnya perlahan. Menyelimuti hati dinginnya dengan rasa hangat.

"Siapa namamu sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Clou.

Tubuh itu menegang lagi. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya. Mencoba menenangkan partnernya itu.

"Tidak apa. _It's fine_, Clou," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"... Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya lirih.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn.

Hening. Hanya desah napas teratur yang terdengar di antara kedua lelaki itu.

"_Nice name for you, Mr. Stoic,_" kata Naruto sambil memasang cengiran di wajahnya.

"Hn."

"Percayalah padaku, Sasuke," katanya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. Mencoba membagi kehangatan pada tangan bersuhu rendah itu.

"Ya."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kita pasti akan jadi tim terbaik di CIA ini!"

"Hn. Tentu saja,"

"YAY! Akh..."

"Bodoh,"

"Dasar! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau."

"Sasukee!"

"Hn."

Rumah sakit tempat Namikaze Naruto dirawat, untuk pertama kalinya akan berubah fungsi sebagai tempat pertengkaran antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto.

Dan ruangan bernomor 038 menjadi saksi atas menyatunya dua buah perasaan murni antara kedua orang yang berlawanan, namun di sisi lain mereka saling melengkapi.

Saling membutuhkan.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**R/N**

N.S Pertama RIN! ^^a

jadi mohon maaf jika ada sesuatu yang salah dari penulisan, karakterisasi, penjiwaan, semuanya deh T.T maafkan rin yang mengecewakan ini T.T

semoga ada yang mau baca fic ini *pundung

* * *

**Rin persembahkan fic aneh ini untuk semua teman-teman rin T.T**

.

Chieko Kuroia

Nami

sasunaru's lover (aka. Hima-chan)

kavinott

lovey dovey

Michiru No Akasuna (aka. Michi)

hachii

NhiaChayang (aka. Nhia)

Aoi no Tsuki (Tsuki-san)

Namikaze lin-chan (aka. Lin-chan)

creccentya crency/ Utsuwaki Haruko (aka. Lyzhia-chan)

sennin pein (aka. Pein-san)

Maeve Zahra

Uzukaze Touru (aka. Touru)

Dark Dobe

fujika26

mikan45m

NaruEls (aka. Els-san)

Tori-chan Nadeshiko (aka. Tori-san)

Arisa Koromaru

Ame no Haru Uzumaki (aka. Haru)

It'sMeRyuki

Haruna 'kyuu' Namikaze

Vii no Kitsune (aka. Vii-san)

SHINKI Primo-Vongola/ Fujoshinki akut (aka. Shinki-san)

Cendy Hoseki

Mingkan

Nagisa Archipelago (aka. Egi-chan)

Fi suki suki (aka. Safira-san)

Lavender Hime-chan (aka. Ci-chan)

Micon

Jin suka orange juice/sugarplums1393 ( aka. Jin-san)

Vipris-san

Yuusaki Kuchiki

Uzumaki Winda (aka. Winda-san)

Uzumaki Nawaki

Kaiza Kurogane (aka. Kai)

yamada pink

Arisa Komaru

Fujoshi Nyasar

LovelyLawliet

Nesia Eg Yufa/Yufa's Ichibi (aka. Yufa-san)

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan

daniel maimi potter

yuiko

Licapsagi Fujoshi

FuyuAi/Black Haori (aka. Ai-san)

UchiRasen

Cissi Malfoy

TakonYaki (aka. Tako-san)

Ri-EroFujo (aka. Ri-san)

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka

hitomi michizuka tatsuya

suke suke naru

Sasuchi ChukaCukhe

Aglaea Dichan

Ketsueki Kira Fahardika

Miura Uchiha

HaMaki Sana (aka. Sana-chan)

Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga

Uchiha Master

zaivenee

Gummy cherries

Jeevas Revolution

Misa kaguya hime (aka. Misa-san)

Chic-kun/

Arisa Akaike

Vytachi W.F

FansSasuSaiKakaShika

Ichiihachiyon Hiori

Slythgirlz Uchiha

threeOnine

Cielheart I'e-chan

Matsuo Emi

Kuro no Shiroi

Kagamiya Neko

Tachikawa Yuzuki

chrysothemis

Beautiful Garnet

Gazesodontread

Kanna Ayasaki

JustLita

Kuchiki Hirata

Misyel

ni23k

yaoi temedobe

Utsuwaki Haruto

Uchiha Natsumi

ulqiura ekor empat

Misa Santo

Black Aquamarine

Chiho Nanoyuki

yuzuru 93

Putri D'Technolife

Sabuko no Youichi

Pucca darkblue

Fitrifiichan Lullaby

Anisa Love Sasunaru

Shinyuu L. White

Shearra 26

Kiran-Angel-Lost (aka. Yaz-chan)

Akayuki Kaguya-chan

mizoecchi

Rei Sakaki

Kuchiki Hirata

Uchiha Hu-chan

CCloveRuki

Sasunaru 17

NaMIAkaze-kawaii

Lukiast

A Firefly

Kanna Ayasaki

.

**And You readers :D**

**.**

Semoga kalian suka, teman-temanku ^^a

.

_*mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama _

.

Love, Rin


End file.
